Sweet Dreams and Sweeter Realities: A Jori Collection
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: The dreams of Tori and Jade turn into sweet Realities in this collection based on dreams and fantasies and how they make them all come true. I dont own Victorious Dan and Nickelodeon does
1. Chapter 1

Sexnapped: Jade

I was on my way to my car leaving the diner it was about a quarter til 12 I wasn't as tired as I thought i was after a night of screenwriting I should have been exhausted but I wasn't . I made it to my car when all of a sudden I felt a cloth cover my face and nose and after inhaling the substance i felt my body go limp as the masked assailant dragged my body to what looked like a Van and after that I passed out.

When I awoke I was naked and handcuffed to a bedpost on a bed decorated with Egyptian Cotton sheets. The sound of heels clicking towards the room captured my attention as a woman clad with a black mask and a silk hooded cloak appeared before me.

" Who? Who are you?" I asked groggily

" Im whomever you want me to be" The woman said in a sultry tone.

" look whoever you are I would appreciate it if you would let me go" I said

" You sure you want me to do that ?" She said opening her cloak

I had to admit this woman had an amazing body the candle light danced over her tan complexion . Her toned stomach and firm abs showed that she worked out, Her breasts sat up nicely in her Victoria's Secret bra , her long shapely legs were also toned, and under the hood from what I could see she had long dark brunette hair.

" Im sorry but im not into women I have a boyfriend whom I love very much and I'm sure by now he's getting worried " I said trying to persuade the mystery woman to free me

" Hmmm a boyfriend huh I bet he couldn't make you feel half as good as im going to make you feel Jade" She said

" I told you im not into women and how do you know my name?" I asked

" I know more than just your name I've been watching you for a while and now I finally have you all to myself" She says running her finger tips over my flat stomach sending a chill up my spine.

" See how your body is reacting to my touch if you weren't into it you wouldn't have a chill or tingle up your spine" She says

" It's cold and so are your fingertips " I said with a smirk

" Oh well i guess we'll have to heat things up then hmm?" She asked.

I shuddered at her tone not because it scared me but because it was so damned sexy shit did I just think that?

" It won't work " I said

" We'll see about that" She said as she straddled me.

She took a black silk scarf from under one of the pillows and held it up.

" What are you going to do with that?" I asked

And that's when she brought the scarf down and over my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see what was coming next.

" Just relax and feel Jade" She says as she kissed my lips

They felt so warm and soft unlike Beck's whose lips felt rough. She peppered kisses upon my cheek and jawline descending down to my neck where her soft lips pressed against my sweet spot making my body tingle with excitement and then she ran her tongue up to my earlobe gentle tugging at it making a soft whimper escape my lips i could feel her smile around my earlobe as her tongue traveled back to my lips tracing over them parting them licking over my gums and teeth it felt weird at first but then it started to feel good a soft moan escaped from my mouth and that's when she dove in and began her fight for dominance with my tongue. I knew I shouldn't have been into this but I couldn't help it Beck and I's sex life has been dry for the past couple of months and I was beyond horny. After some more heavy kissing she pulled away so we could both catch our breath and thats when she kissed down my chest skipping my breasts which I really wished she hadn't. She reached my navel tugging at the ring with her teeth making me moan at the feeling before letting it go with a pop.

" Well Well it seems like you're enjoying this attention your receiving from a me Jade do you still believe you're not into women ? Do you want me to continue?" She asked

I nod my head at her last question my body felt needy and desperate for her attention I wanted her to have her way with my body.

" As you wish" she says

She kisses her way up to my breasts and licked around the huge orbs as she ran her thumbs over my hardened peaks.

" Mmmm" I moaned as she licked around my Areola

She removed her thumb and latched on to my nipple sucking it gently still running her thumb over the other.

" Mmmm Uhhh " I moaned as she licked and sucked the little nub

She reached over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment making me buck into her before she let my nipple go with a pop. She reaches up and pulls the blind fold off of me only for her mask to be put back onto her face.

" Did you enjoy that Jade ?" She asked as she crawls off of me and off of the bed going into a closet

" I can't say that I didn't because I did I really did" I said to her as she came back with a box

" Im glad you did" she says

" If you dont mind could you take the mask off I want to see whose pleasuring me " I said

She seemed reluctant and then she said " In due time you will see whose pleasuring you "

I only nodded as she continued to go through the box. The things she pulled out made my heart race with fear and excitement.

" Now we can play " she says spreading my legs

She ran a finger up and down my slit feeling how wet I was and then she brought the finger up to her face lifting the mask up enough for her finger to slide into her mouth. My hormones raced as I watched her with rapt attention as she sucked my wetness off her fingers releasing a satisfied moan as she pulled it out and put the mask back down.

" You taste delicious Jade I cant wait to have more of you but first I want to watch you pleasure yourself so if I uncuff you you won't try anything stupid will you?" She asked

I shook my head no hell I was way too turned on to do anything of that nature and plus i wanted her way too badly . She uncuffed my arms and handed me a black vibrator and walked over to the love seat and sat down to watch me.

" Go ahead Jade you have my full attention" She said in a sultry tone

Her voice was almost enough to send me over the edge but I held in as i laid back on the pillows watching her watch me i turned on the device and placed it on my clit and let out a loud moan as the vibrations sent pleasure to every fiber of my being i looked up to see her hand go into her lacy boy shorts so not only was i giving a show I was watching one as well as the masked woman massaged her clit. I glanced at her as i rode the Vibrator and fondled my breasts I was close and by the look on her face she was too. I grinded against the toy as she rubbed herself.

" Mmmm Uhhh Ahhh im so close are you?" I asked

" Yes mmm god yes" She says

 **"L** et's cum together " I said

She nodded and plunged two fingers inside of herself letting out the sexiest moan that I had ever heard I had to really control myself or I would cum just from the sounds that were coming from her. I plunged two fingers inside of myself riding my fingers as the Vibrator stimulated my clit.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck " I said

" Ahh yes Jade fuck yourself for me you look so fucking sexy right I want you to cum all over your fingers and taste that wonderful nectar you produce but make sure you save some for me on that tongue of yours" She says

And then the bow breaks I tumbled over the edge with the best orgasm I had ever given myself and a few seconds later so did she she hit her peak screaming my name and it was like music to my ears. She got up and walked over to where the candles were and blew them out leaving us with a sliver of moonlight from the window. I could feel her crawling onto the large bed but I could barely see her silhouette but she wrapped an arm around my waist and her soft hand grabbed my face as she kissed my lips inserting her tongue inside of my mouth tasting me on my tongue she let out a moan as we made out. I reached out for her face and felt a prominent cheek bone the mask was no longer there.

" I want to see you " I said when the kiss broke

She paused for a moment and then she reached under the pillows I couldn't see what she was reaching for but later discovered that it was a small remote that pulled the drapes apart letting more light from the moon show onto her face. I let out a small gasp when I realized who she was.

" Victoria?" I asked looking at the girl who was just hired at my production company a few weeks ago

" Correct" she says

" But why?" I asked

" Like I've said Jade I've been watching you for a while now way before I came to work at your company I've seen how worn out you've been how sexually frustrated you've been on the nights when Beck doesn't come home I've seen you pleasure yourself many times and all I've wanted to do since was to relieve you of all your stress." Victoria says

" So you kidnapped me , handcuffed me , and seduced me so can have your way with me you're sick Victoria" I said

" I didn't hear nor see you objecting to it so i must not be as sick as you say I am Jade and by the way your body responded to me lets me know that you want this just as bad as I do" Victoria says

She was right i did want this and I wanted her I've never thought about being with a woman before but at this very moment I only wanted Victoria the thought of how Beck would feel if he ever found out had completely cleared from my mind. The only thought that came to my mind was to pleasure and be pleasured by this beautiful brunette before me I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at her and attacked her lips pushing my tongue into her mouth tasting a mixture of her and me on her tongue which made me let out an almost animalistic growl into her mouth. She battled my tongue for dominance and of course I won. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body revealing her beautiful caramel mounds I stopped kissing her for a minute to look at them they were alot smaller than mine but they were perfect. I looked into her eyes as i placed my hand upon one and gently squeezed getting a sigh and small moan from her so i decided to take it a bit further by pinching and tweaking the nipple she moaned and lulled her head back exposing her neck to me so i took advantage of the situation by kissing and gently sucking at her pulse point making her moan out.

" Oh Dios mío que se siente tan jodidamente bueno" She says

Spanish huh how fucking sexy is that I thought to myself as I kissed down her neck and peppered kisses on her on her shoulder and collarbone eventually pushing her back onto the bed so I could latch on to one of her nipples.

"Mmm sí Jade remolino tu lengua alrededor morderlo hacer lo que quieras" she says

If I remember correctly from that spanish course I took a while ago one of those words mean bite so that's what I did I bite the nub gently making her moan and grab my head until I switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. I kept that up for a few more minutes before i kissed down her toned stomach stopping to lick around her navel getting a small giggle and moan from Victoria. Once i reached the top of her underwear I got nervous and looked up at her she gave me a reassuring smile and sat up beckoning me to her she kissed me as she removed her boy shorts and spread her legs.

" Bring your leg up here so our vaginas will line up with eachother" she says

I did as i was told and once I felt her slick lips touch mine I found myself lost in the feeling as she started to grind into me. I grinded my pelvic into hers and let out a soft moan as our clits rubbed up against eachother. We speeded up our motions as she held on to my thighs and me her shoulders.

" Awww oh my God Jade you feel so good " she moaned out

" Ahhh uhhhh you do too" I moaned as my head lulled back

Victoria took advantage of this and latched on to my nipple sucking it and flicking the nub with the tip of her tongue.

" Ooooh fuck I'm so close " I said as rocked faster into her

" Me too cum with me baby" She says rocking into me just as fast.

" Oooh fuck holy shiiiiitttttt im cumming Victoriaaaaaa!" I Screamed as my climax hit

" Aahhhhhhhhhh oh god Jaaaadddeee" Victoria Screamed as she tumbled over the edge.

I looked over at her with a goofy grin and before I could say anything to her a beeping sound played over and over again until Victoria disappeared and thats when I was snapped awake by the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked around and realized that I was in my bed and alone it had all been a dream a wonderful erotic dream.

I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom where I turned on the shower , got in, and turning the showerhead to pulsate and throb. After i was done I got dressed in a black button up shirt which was tight enough to push up my cleavage in just the right way and a black split in the back skirt that showed off my ass and i put on my black red bottom heels. After i put on my make up i walked out of my room and into the kitchen to grab a muffin and just then Beck walked in.

" Hey Babe you look gorgeous " He says trying to kiss me but I dodged it

" Thanks im late see ya later " I said leaving a confused looking Beck to watch me leave

I jumped into my black Maserati and drove off. After that dream I was really anxious to see Victoria. I walked into my company and greeted the receptionist as i made my way to my office. I was putting the finishing touches on my script when a knock on the door stopped me .

" Come In" I said

" Ms West I have the documents you wanted "

I perked up at the sound of that voice and when I saw the girl of my dreams literally standing before me my heart sped up I had only seen her a handful of times during her time here but i guess it was enough to give me crazy sex dreams about her the girl was breathtakingly beautiful.

" Thank you Victoria and call me Jade Ms West sounds so formal" I said

" Your Very Welcome Jade" She says with a smile before she started towards the door

" Uh Victoria do you mind staying after work today I need some help going over some things" I said surprised at my forwardness

" Sure no problem" She says as she leaves my office

I let out a breath that i didn't even know I was holding and thats when I heard the vibrations from my phone I picked it up and saw that Beck was calling so I answered.

" Hey " I said

" Hey babe I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight after work" he said

" No can do I have paperwork to go through rain check?" I asked

" Uh yea sure I'll see you when you get home love you " he says

" Dido" I said as hung up the phone

I know you're probably thinking im treating beck unfairly because of this girl no thats not the case Beck and I have been on the rocks for a very long time. The day went by slow and everybody was finally leaving for the day after the last worker left I had Victoria meet me in my board room.

" Alright im here what did you want me to help you with" Victoria says

" Oh yes of course I need you to proof read these scripts and tell me what you think about them and see if any changes need to be made " I said rubbing my stiff neck letting out a small hiss

" Are you alright?" She asked

" Yes just got a crook in my neck " I said

" Oh I hate those if you want I could massage it out for you" Victoria says

" Umm yea sure " I said sitting down in my chair

Victoria moved my hair out of the way and began to massage my neck. Her soft hands felt so good against my skin as she ran her finger tips over my pulse point. Her thumbs went up and massaged behind my ear causing my nipples to get hard since it happens to be one of my sweet spots I tried my hardest not to moan at the feeling.

" Are you enjoying this Jade?" She asked in a husky but sexy voice as her hands descended upon my shoulders

" I Am" I said trying to keep my composure

" Great because I want you to feel good " She whispered into my ear

I let out a soft whimper as her hands slowly massaged my shoulders . She went to the neckline of my shirt and touched the skin right above the exposed cleavage and I started to squirm I was beyond turned on. I gripped her hand making her pause and used it to bring her around to face me and thats when devilish blues meet lust filled browns I lost it and attached my lips to hers happy that she reciprocated. She tangled her hand into my black locs and deepened the kiss battling my tongue for dominance and she won, I picked her up making her give me a surprised look and laid her on the long table pushing her further onto it so that I could climb on top of her and continue our make out session. We sat up so we could remove our shirts throwing them behind us. I kissed her exposed neck as she reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body and I did the same with hers. I ran my thumbs over her hard nipples making them harder before bending down and latching on to one . Victoria's head lulled back as i continued my assault on her Hershey kiss nipples.

" Oh jade sí joder" she moaned

That spanish sounds way better in reality. After i finished with her breasts I layed her down and kissed down her stomach and sides and then down to lick around her belly button and down to the top of her pants In my dream I was scared and reluctant to do this but I wasnt in reality I wanted to taste i unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them off along with her underwear and spread her legs wide. The scent of her was hypnotic I couldn't wait to dive in so i did. I took the first lick and I was instantly addicted to her taste. I flicked at her clit with the tip of my tongue and inserted two fingers inside of her making her scream out .

" Oh Jade sí, carajo yo soy todo tuyo sí, justo como eso oh Dios" she moaned

Her speaking spanish only spurred me on more I inserted a third finger inside her and she moaned so loud you can hear it echo through the walls outside of my office. I pumped in and out of her at fast pace and sucked harder on her clit until I felt her walls contract and get tighter around my fingers I knew she was getting ready to cum so I pumped even harder and then Victoria's back arched and she began to shake as her orgasm hits her.

" Oh my god Jade yes im cumming Oooooh my Gooooodd!" She Screamed as she came and squirted all over my face and fingers.

After she took a moment to recuperate she grabbed my face and kissed me fevorishly going from my jawline down to my neck , down to my shoulder,and to my collarbone she descended upon my breasts and brought one of them to her mouth suckling the nub into her mouth.

" Ahhhh Victoria Yes " I moaned

She continued to suckle from me like an infant switching from one breast to the other before pulling my skirt down along with my underwear and began stroking my clit as I stood before her. She pushes off the table and pushed me back on my chair spreading my legs and getting in between them and diving head first into my crotch. I threw my head back as Victoria's tongue worked overtime on my pussy she licked my vagina as if were an ice cream cone and I loved every minute of it.

" Oh my god holy fucking shit that feels good " I said

She kept going and then without warning she rammed three fingers inside of me.

" Ahhhhhh fuck yes Victoria fuck me" I Screamed

She continued to nibble slightly on my clit as she fucked me senseless and out of nowhere i began to hear the faint sound of footsteps but I didn't pay it any mind because I was having the time of my life being fucked into orgasmic bliss by the woman of my dreams literally. The more she kept pumping the more I heard the footsteps whomever it was would have to come back because with one more flick of her wrist had me blasting off like a spaceship.

" Uhhhhhh ahhhhhhh shiiiiitttttt" I Screamed as my climax hit me

" Jade?" The voice of my boyfriend said as he was coming up the long hallway before you get to my office.

I panicked shit we had to move quickly . We threw on our clothes and threw out hair into messy buns , opened the window slightly, and act like we were working on something i thank God that Janette my assistant installed glade plug ins everywhere so the board room didn't reek of sex. Beck walked in to see us laughing.

" Hey Babe am i interrupting?" He asked

" No me and Victoria were just wrapping up here Beck Victoria Victoria Beck " I said introducing them

" Hello nice to meet you " Victoria says

" yea likewise " Beck says

" Jade I better get going Same time tomorrow?" She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked me

" Absolutely" I said returning her look

" It was really nice meeting you Beck goodnight" She says as she walks out

" She seems nice" Beck says

" Yes Very ready to go " I said walking out of the board room

As we got to the parking lot Beck hopped into his car and I got into mine and once he pulled off a text chimed in.

See you in your dreams ... Victoria

I smirked and thought you most definitely will.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting little Jade: Tori

I strolled into Hollywood Arts bright and early to turn in my project before anyone else got there because let's face it once the bell rang the classroom would be bombarded with students with humongous projects and to risk dropping mine was completely out of the question. So I walked into Mr Peter's class and sat it down on the opposite side of the classroom and walked out before he got there . I walked down the hall to get a Wahoo Punch and noticed one of the lights in the gym was on which was odd because gym was cancelled after the gym teacher had an unfortunate accident when the rope attached to a tarp snapped. I walked in and heard a slight moan . I knew I shouldn't have been spying but the closer i got to the door the more moans I heard and my curiosity started to get the best of me. So I walked in and went to the back by the lockers and that's when I saw the source of the moans and my heart almost stopped It was none other than Jade West with one leg on the bench stroking and jerking away at what could only be identified as a penis. Jade West The Queen of Hollywood Arts has a penis and by the looks of it a pretty big one. I watched her and felt my neither region get wet I've always had a crush on Jade but seeing her penis only deepened it and made nasty , freaky, and down right dirty thoughts pop into my head. I wondered if she had ever fucked anyone with that thing it was fucking huge. I continued to watch her stroke after stroke until she came all over a sports towel. I turned around to leave before she caught me but I tripped over my self and fell into one of the lockers.

" Who's there?" Jade said in malice filled voice

I scurried to the door of the gym but realized it was locked Fuck! I thought.

" Whoever is here had better show themselves now or they'll meet a terrible end courtesy of my scissors " Jade says

Shit I was going to die all because I wanted to be a peeping Tom. I heard the sound of Jade's heavy combat boots approaching me quickly so I dashed in the other direction to find a place to hide.

" Hey get back here" Jade says chasing after me

I was in deep shit and I was trapped I ran to the gym teacher's office only to find it locked and when I turned around Jade was standing right behind me scissors in hand with a murderous look on her face.

" Vega what the fuck are you doing in here?" She asked

" Nothing " I said with a shaky voice

" You're a terrible liar Vega now tell me why you're here?" She asked

" Ummm" I said

" 1" she started counting down

" look Jade " I stuttered out

" 2" she counted

" I heard the moans outside of the door so I came in to see where it was coming from and then I saw you oh please Jade don't kill me " I confessed

Jade's murderous gaze turned into a look of terror at my confession.

" What did you see Tori?" She said in a calm but sad voice

" I saw your package but you don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone " I said

" You think im a freak of nature now dont you Vega?" She asked

" No I dont Jade its just another thing that makes you different and unique and seeing little Jade kind of turned me on" I said getting Jade to raise a studded eyebrow at me.

" Little Jade is that what you're calling it?" Jade asked with a smirk

" Uh I guess so but Jade I have to ask you how come you look fully like a girl but you have a you know ?" I asked

" A Dick glitch in genetics Vega" Jade says

" Can i see it ? I asked making Jade's eyes go wide

" You already watched me Jack off Vega wasn't that enough?" Jade asked

" Well that was at a distance I wasn't close enough to see it see it" I said

" Umm ok I guess but we have to move just in case someone comes in " She says

We moved to the other side of the gym that no one really goes to behind the old wooden bleachers and I watched with rapt attention as Jade unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her boxer briefs releasing little Jade from it's confines.

" There happy now ?" She asked

" Ummm it's not as big as I thought it was " I said

" Well im not exactly hard either Vega" She says rolling her eyes

And that's when I did the unthinkable I reached out and began to stroke her.

" Vega what the hell are you doing?" She asked shocked by my actions

" Well you're not at your full capacity so I thought I'd help you get there " I said shocked at my own boldness

" Vega" She says closing her eyes and rocking into my hand

I had never done anything like this before I mean at school and everything but the thought of what Jade could do to me with it only furthered my arousal and made lose all inhibitions. Jade's breathing had picked up as she rocked at a steady pace into my hand and when she was semi hard I thought what the hell I leaned forward and took her into my mouth . Jade gasped at the realization of what was going on but she didn't stop me . I was completely turned on and i was getting wetter by the minute as i bobbed down on her shaft.

" Mmm Fuck Tori " Jade says gently holding the back of my head

I had underestimated Jade's size because the more I sucked the more she kept growing Jade had to be a good 8 or 9 inches but I didn't care I was going to give Jade the best fucking blow job of her life, I moved Jade's hands off of my head and letting her cock fall my mouth receiving a weird look from Jade but then I wrapped my fingertips around it and began to lick up her shaft and using my other hand to gently play with her balls. I licked around her mushroom top tip before engulfing her.

" Fuuuucckkk" Jade says

I let go of her balls and shaft and reached behind her to grab her plump ass making her hands grip my head as she began to pump into my mouth.

" God Vega you're so fucking good at this I guess singing isn't the only thing your mouth is good for" Jade says pumping faster into my mouth.

I took all of Jade in and felt her cock hit the back of my throat I was so horny by then that I didn't care if she was stretching my throat to the point of no return I wanted her cum to coat my throat and fill my stomach. A few more rough pumps from Jade and I could feel her twitch she was cumming.

" Holy fucking shit Tori oh god" Jade says as she came down my throat which I happily swallowed.

After i cleaned Jade of the remaining cum she was still hard which kind of shocked me.

" Umm Jade you're still hard" I said looking at her

" Yea so I am " Jade says looking down at little Jade

" Well umm do you want to do something about it " I said with a sultry voice

I didn't have to tell Jade twice she pushed me down onto the carpeted area and started kissing me senseless. I reached for her t shirt and pulled it off as she kicked her boots, jeans and boxers off before taking my shirt ,bra, jeans, underwear, and shoes off til I was as bare as she was . She kissed down my jawline down to my neck sucking hard at my pulse point making sure to leave a mark getting a sigh and moan out me she kissed my collarbone before kissing the top of my breasts and then she latched on to one of my nipples while she pinched and tweaked the other.

" Mmmm Uhhh oh Jade" I moaned

She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and when that was over she kissed down my chest down to my stomach and when she reached the top of my mound she spread my legs wide and dove in licking at my sweet box catching all of my juices into her mouth I let out a loud moan as she flicked at my clit before sucking the small nub in making me arch and buck into her mouth. She kept that up for a few more minutes before licking down to my entrance and inserting her tongue inside of me.

" Oh my god Jade yes" I moaned

Her tongue hit my g spot over and over again and I thought i would cum right there but Jade stopped I looked at her weird before I realized that she had pulled a condom out of her wallet and was rolling it on.

" Are you a virgin Vega ?" She asked

" No I lost it to that idiot Steven wish I never did that" I said rolling my eyes

" Well good because im going to make you forget all about Steven" She says in a husky but sexy voice

I spread my legs wide as Jade lined herself up at my entrance and pushed inside me I winced in pain for a second and Jade noticed

" Are you ok am I hurting you?" She asked with concern

" No you're just a little bigger than what im used to justgo slow ok" I said

" Ok" she says going inside of me slowly

Awhile later:

" Oh god fuck me Jade faster harder! " I Screamed as Jade pumped viciously inside of me

" God you feel good Vega " Jade says as she grinded deeper inside me

" Mmm Fuck Jade" I said as she rammed me

" Turn over Vega and get on all fours " Jade says

I did as i was told and got on all fours. Jade lined herself up at my entrance and pushed inside me taking me from the back.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck" I moaned

Jade pounded into me like a mad woman moaning and groaning as she did so.

" God Vega you're so fucking tight I dont think im going to last much longer" Jade says

For her sake I hope she's right school starts in 20 minutes.

"Dont hold back Jade let's cum together can you do that for me baby?" I moaned out

Jade kicked into overdrive we both hit our climaxes screaming eachothers name.

" That was amazing" I said

" Yea it was" Jade says leaning in to kiss me but before she could.

" Tori !" Trina yelled

" Tori "

" Tori "

" Tooooorrrriiii !" Trina yelled

" Huh what" I said looking around and realizing I was in my room in my bed.

" Jesus Tori if you're going to have sick sex dreams about Jade can you learn to keep it down you're ruining my beauty sleep " Trina says storming out of my room

It was a dream it was all a dream.

The next day at school was awkward i kept staring at Jade and tried to keep my hormones from raging. The day went by slow and i was on my way to the Asphalt when I felt myself being violently jerked into the Janitor's Closet.

" What the hell!?" I said

" Hello Vega " Jade says

" Umm Hi Jade what's up" I said

" You tell me Vega you're the one whose been acting all weird and shit and staring at me all day" Jade says

" I wasn't staring at you" I lied

" Bullshit Vega I've caught you numerous of time staring at me in class so im going to ask you again Why. Were. You. Staring. At. Me ?" Jade asked

" Because " I said

" Because what Vega?" She Asked

" Because i had a sex dream about you having a dick and fucking me into a stupor in the school's gym" I said shocked at my own confession

Jade's eyes went wide for a second and then she burst into fits of laughter causing me to look at her strangely.

" God Vega I've heard some things in my time but that dream shit takes the cake" She says laughing

" Its true I did have a dream about you " I said with a pout

" But why ?" She asked

" Because i might have a bit of a crush on you" I said

" Wooaah is little Vega a little lezbehonest?" Jade asked with a smirk

" I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you all you do is make fun of me " I said

And that's when I found myself being pushed against the wall being kissed senseless by Jade. Our tongues fought for dominance for a minute and then she broke the kiss.

" Jade!?" I say

" Meet me in the gym after school Vega" Jade says before walking out of the Janitor's Closet

I didn't see Jade for the rest of the day and I started to get the feeling that she wouldn't show until I got a text.

Meet me in the gym Vega had to run home and pick something up see ya in a few ...Jade

The bell rang and the students began to clear out and i headed over to the gym opening the door and locking it behind me I walked over to the locker room and heard a rustling sound It was Jade looking into her backpack.

" Bout time Vega I didn't think you were going to show " Jade says

" I was thinking the same about you" I said

" So tell me about this dream of yours Vega" Jade says

" I had come in to school to drop off a project and when I went to grab a Wahoo Punch i heard moaning coming from the gym so I went to check it out and thats when I saw you with little Jade in your hand Jacking off it turned me on you caught me and then we ended up having sex and that was that" I said

" Well Vega i don't have a dick but I do have an alternative" She says lifting up her skirt revealing a 9in dildo complete with harness

" Want to give it a go Vega?" She asked

She didn't have to tell me twice I lunged at Jade kissing and pushing her against the lockers. We wasted no time stripping out of our clothing until we were both completely naked. Jade picked me up and inserted the toy inside me fucking me hard against the lockers.

" Aww fuck Jade " I moaned

" Better than a dream Vega?" She asked

" Oh God yes Jade yes" I moaned

After she fucks me hard against the lockers for a few more minutes she puts me down and pulls me into the gym teacher's office where she forces me to bend over her desk Jade took me from the back pounding into me making the desk hit the wall.

" Oh god Jade fuck me pull my hair" I Screamed

Jade pulled my hair and went deeper inside me hitting my g-spot making me squirt all over the toy.

" Hmmm a squirter let's see if can make you do it again Vega" Jade says as she hit my spot again

" Ahhhh uhhhh oh god Jaaaadddeee!" I Screamed as squirted harder than I've ever had before.

" Come on Vega shower " Jade says removing the harness

" Ok " I said following her

Jade went into the the back and turned the showers on and returned with a few towels that she laid on the bench before coming under the water with me. Jade grabbed me by my waist and tangled her free hand into my hair as we kissed as the water washed over us. I was still kind of sore from the pounding Jade gave me but I could always pleasure her. I kissed down to her neck and peppered kisses on her on her shoulder and collarbone eventually pushing her back into the shower wall and grabbed a hold of her huge orbs and ran my thumbs over her hard nipples getting Jade to moan.

" Tori please im so worked up I can't take it " Jade says

So bend down and latched on to one of her nipples still rubbing the pad of my thumb over the other before switching to the other nipple giving itthe same treatment. Jade moaned and grabbed me by my hair keeping me in place as flicked at the hardened nub. I kept that up for a few more minutes before letting it go with a pop I then licked my way down her stomach getting on my knees coming face to face with Jade's sweet box I paused for a second because in my dream there was a penis there instead of a pussy but I wanted Jade so badly that it really didn't matter I spread her legs and put one of them on my shoulder and went to town licking and flicking at her clit.

" Ahhhh fuck Tori " Jade moaned

My lips wrapped around the small pebble and suckled making Jade buck into my mouth. I flicked at it and sucked harder making Jade scream out.

":Fuck Vega more I need more !" Jade Screamed

So without warning i rammed three fingers inside of her.

" Holy fucking shit Tori oh god" Jade moaned

I let go of her clit and stood up and wrapped her leg around my waist and continued to saw in and out of her feeling Jade's walls suction around my fingers . My eyes meet hers and she grabs my head attaching her lips to mine as we battled eachothers tongues for dominance. Jade's legs began to quake as i flicked my wrist one more good time sending the black haired goddess over the edge.

'" Oh god fuck Im cumming Torrriii!" She Screamed as her orgasm hits

I pull my fingers out of her slowly and held on to her so she wouldn't fall and looked into her eyes . Jade had the goofiest grin on her fast that made me giggle. After a few minutes we took a shower and Jade turned it off ,we dried off with the towels she put out and got dressed. Jade and I left out of the other side of the gym hand in hand and once we reached the parking lot Jade asks.

" So Vega was that better than your dream?"

" Absolutely even though my dream was a lot different I think my reality is so much sweeter" I said with a giggle

" Get in you goof I'll take you home and on the way we can discuss you and me" Jade says hopping into her car.

Oh yeah reality is definitely sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted it: Jade

It was 9:15 and the gang and I were at Devin Rodgers party there was loud techno music and lots of and I had broken up for good this time and I was looking for a little trouble to get into mainly someones pants to get into. I knew a boy was out of the question lately I've been drifting towards the ladies more I mean everyone at the school knew I was bi sexual so no one would question who I'd hook up with. I started scanning the dance floor for a potential victim to release all my sexual frustration onto and came up empty until she walked in Tori Vega the rising star of Hollywood Arts and my frenemy. I had to admit she looked damn good in her tight red dress her tits sat up just right making my mouth water and that's when I knew that I had to have her. I watched her throughout the night dancing and drinking with different people and once she was finally alone I made my move.

" Hello Vega " I said

" Hey Jade what's up?" Tori asked

" Vega there's no point of beating around the bush I want to fuck and I want to fuck you let me know now if that's going to be a problem for you" I said

" No im totally down" she says

" Are you serious?" I asked

" Yes meet me upstairs?" She asked

" Uh yea " I said in shocked tone

I couldn't believe Vega was up for some frivolous fucking with me I think I might have misjudged her. After a few more drinks i was ready I headed upstairs to the room Vega said she'd be in and opened the door . Vega was standing in the middle of the room with her back facing me.

" I didn't think you would show Jade" Tori says with her back still turned to me

" Well I did so let's get to it" I said

" Jade before we get to it I have to explain something to you " Tori says

I grew a little annoyed by this but I let her explain anyway.

" Jade I'm not like other girls I come with a little extra packaging" she says

" What do you mean Vega?" I asked curiously

" I have a dick Jade" Tori says

My eyes went wide and then I broke out in fits of laughter causing Tori to give me a stern look.

" Vega that's a good one you really had me" I said

" Jade im serious" Tori says

" Well then if you're so serious pull the little sucker out and let me see it" I said

" Alright" Tori says lifting up her dress and pulling down her underwear revealing her not so little penis.

"Good God Vega" I said

" Believe me now?" She asked

" You bet your ass I fucking believe you exactly how big are you Vega?"

" im exactly 10 inches" she says

" Can i touch it?" I asked

" Well that is what we're here for" Tori says with a smirk

The balls on this fucking girl talking to me like that but I guess if I was walking around with a 10 inch trouser snake I'd be cocky about it too.

I walked over to her but she held her hand up.

" What Vega ?" I asked

" Clothes Off and make a show of it" Vega says pulling the dress over her head.

Vega was standing before me completely naked with her cock in her hand and she found a nearby to sit down and watch me as I undressed. I realized what she was doing as i took my jacket off she was going to beat off watching me strip and for some odd reason the thought of her doing it excited me and turned me on at the same time. I looked around the room and sitting on the dresser was a pear duct I took one look at Vega and grabbed my phone and put it onto the duct. I flip through the songs on my phone and settled on Pain by three days Grace. The song began and I started to move with the music as i unbuttoned my flannel shirt and letting it drop off my shoulders and onto the floor leaving me in my bra , jeans, and combat boots. I continued to dance seductively to the music as I kicked my boots off never losing eye contact with Tori who was pinching and tweaking her nipples as she stroked her cock I was getting wetter by the minute. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra revealing my girls to Tori who eyes were wide as saucers when she saw my huge orbs and pierced nipples. I continued to dance as i unbuttoned my jeans opening them and putting my hand inside my underwear and touching my wet pussy getting some of my juices on my fingers then I walked over to Vega pulling my fingers out and putting them into her mouth so she could taste what I had to offer.I guess she enjoyed my taste because she hummed and licked her lips before grabbing me by my waist and kissing me sliding her tongue into my mouth battling mune for dominance. I reached down in between us and stroked her she let out a loud moan as I continued to jack her off and without warning Tori picked me up and threw me down onto the bed and snatched my jeans and underwear off she had this crazed look in her eyes like she was some kind of psychotic animal it made me wetter than I had ever been in my life l had so many thoughts running through my mind on how this could go world she be gentle?, would she ravage me ?, I didn't know but I wanted it I wanted Tori Vega and that amazing cock of hers I wanted her deep inside me stretching my insides out but most importantly I wanted her in my mouth so I pushed her down onto the bed she had a what are you doing look on her face but when she saw where I was going with this she quickly understood.

" Hold on Jade let's 69 it" she says

" Well Alright" I said before positioning myself onto Tori's mouth

":Mmm" I moaned as she took her first lick

So as she licked and sucked my clit I set to work licking around her mushroom top tip before engulfing her.

" Oooh shit" Tori moaned out

Tori's tongue slithered all around my pussy as I bobbed down on her shaft making sure that it was completely wet with my saliva. Tori's tongue moved upward and swiped against my asshole.

" Holy fuck uhhh" I moaned as she ate my ass

I had never felt anything like this before and Im pretty sure my pussy is dripping all over her chest. I speeded up my menistrations on her shaft playing with her balls as sucked the life out of her and stroked as im doing so.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Jade yes" She moaned before going back to eating me out

" Mmmm fuck Vega " I moaned as her tongue slipped into my tight wet pussy

I rode her face as i deep throated her. I felt her twitch inside my mouth and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was cumming down my throat filling my stomach with her baby batter so I went faster I felt myself clench around Tori's tongue and I knew i would be cumming soon too so I rode her face like Sea Biscuit and she bucked into my mouth at a fast pace one more twitch from Tori and it was over.

" Ooooooooh Fuuuucckkk!" Tori Screamed as she came down my throat

And I have to tell you that I enjoyed every bit of that baby making juice sliding down my throat and coating my stomach.

" Ahhh Fuck yes im cumming!" I Screamed as my climax hit shortly after Tori.

" Fuck that was intense" I said

" Yea it was come here" she said

I crawled over to her and grabbed her face kissing her with so much passion that it made me dizzy. Our tongues fought for dominance once more and this time Tori won . Tori laid me down and began to kiss down my jawline down to my neck sucking hard at my pulse point making sure to leave a mark I didn't mind though she kissed my collarbone before kissing the top of my breasts . Tori grabbed a hold of them a gentle squeezed I let out a soft moan as she ran the pads of her thumbs over my hardened nipples before bending down and latching on to one.

" Mmmmm" I moaned as her tongue swirled around my nipple

Tori definitely has a magnificent mouth the things she can do with it would drive any girl crazy. She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and then she kissed down my stomach to the top of my mound and that's when I decided that I had enough of this four play shit I wanted her inside me.

" Tori Please I need you now " I begged

Tori nodded and hopped off the bed walking over to her purse and pulling a condom out. She unwrapped it and slid it on and now she was ready. Tori climbed on top of me and positioned herself inside of me the first stroke made me flinch Tori was fucking huge and it would take me a minute to get use to her size.

" Are you ok ? Am hurting you?" Tori asked me with a concerned look

" A little but I'll be fine just keep going" I said

After I got used to it I was moaning and screaming for Tori to fuck me faster and harder which she did by the time we were ready to cum Tori and I had fucked in multiple positions Missionary, Doggy style, Cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, pretzel, the hot seat, and the face off you name it we done it. Right now my legs are on Tori's shoulders as she pounds into me both of us are sweating bullets which freaked me the fuck out because I never sweat but right now I feel too fucking good to care.

" Fuck Jade you feel fucking amazing I dont think im going to last much longer" Tori says

" Its Ok baby I almost there too let's come together " I said

" Fuck Ok" she says

A few more pumps and Tori and I were blasting off into orgasmic bliss.

" Holy fucking shit Tooooorrrriiii!" I Screamed as reached my peak

" Ooooh God Jaaaadddeee!" Tori Screamed as she came inside the condom.

Tori stayed in me for a little while before pulling out and pulling off the condom and going to throw it away I felt a little sad that she was no longer inside but i felt better when she got under the covers and wrapped her arms around me holding me as we both drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

I stirred at the feeling of being licked all over my face.

" Tori look my Vagina is one thing but being licked all over my face is a definite no" I said

The licking continued

" Tori im warning you even though I like you and our sex is amazing i will fucking gut you like a fish if you dont stop licking my face and let me sleep" I said

The licking continued

" TORI I SAID FUCKING ... OSCAR?" I yelled as I sprang up and realized it wasn't Tori at all it was my dog Oscar.

I looked around and realized that I was in my bed it had all been a dream a very hot and vivid dream. Now I remembered why I even had the dream in the first place two weeks ago Vega told everyone that she had a dick and surprisingly everyone was cool with it the guys wanted to know how big she was and when she told them they all got subconscious and were quiet for a while but when I found out it only made my crush on Vega stronger and I've been fantasizing about her ever since.

I get up and walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower i stripped out of my clothes and got in. As I was washing my hair I came up with a brilliant idea it was Saturday and the Vegas were taking Trina to San Francisco for that movie casting audition Tori would be there by herself and that was my chance to make my dream come true. I finished up in the shower ,dried off , and headed to my room. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a black tank top and put them on not bothering to wear any undergarments underneath. I put on light make up and curled my hair ,grabbed my leather jacket and combat boots threw them on ,grabbed my keys and left out the front door. I hopped into my black Audi and took off towards the Vega residence. When I pulled up in front of their house I looked in the driveway to see that the Vega parents and Trina had already left so I got out and walked up the path to the front door. I rang the door bell and a few seconds later Vega answered the door and goddamn was she looking sexy in her white sports bra showing off her toned abs and grey jogger shorts that showed off her package

" Hey Jade what's up?" Tori asked

" Nothing much Vega I was just in the neighborhood and I was bored so I decided to see what you were up to " I said

" Oh well ok im not really doing too much since my parents and Trina left for San Francisco" she says

" Oh well since im already here would you like some company?" I asked

" Yea sure come on in you have to excuse my appearance I just got out of the shower " she says

" It's quite alright Vega" I said

" Are you thirsty do you want coffee or something?" She asked

" Yes coffee would be great I haven't had any all day and I feel like my tank is on e" I said

" Cant have that now can we?" She asked with a flirty smirk

Was Vega just flirting with me? oh yea lets see if I could push this a little bit further.

" So Vega how did your date go with that Dorothy girl?" I asked

" How did you know about that?" She asked

" Cat told me she asked you out about a week ago" I said

" Well honestly it really sucked she was boring and she wouldn't keep her hands to herself if you know what I mean" she says

My blood boiled at the thought of that Dorothy girl trying to touch Tori after im done here I might just go pay that little skank a visit.

" God Vega that's awful you think you're taking out a respectable date and all she wants to do is fuck " I said with my eyes going wide at what i just said

" The fucking part is not the problem its just that she ruined the mood by trying to rush into it" she says

" So basically what you're saying Vega is that if she didn't try to rush into it you would have fucked her" I said

" No not really she's kinda not my type" she says handing me the coffee

" Oh yea ? so what is your type?" I asked

" Intelligent, Sexy, Dangerous, outspoken , etc" She said

I smirked into my coffee she described me to a tee.

" So Jade how come you're not dating anyone yet you broke up with Beck over six months ago?" She asked

" Well Vega truth is no one is brave enough to ask me out they all think I'm an evil bitch"I said

" Jade you're not a bitch evil sometimes but not a bitch" she says.

" Well tell that to the guys and girls at school I'm starting to think Beck is the only brave one" I said

" THATS NOT TRUE!" Tori yelled out

I raised a studded eyebrow at her and gave her the sexiest smirk I could muster.

" Well if it's not true Tori then why hasn't anyone asked me out?" I asked

" Because Jade we all figured you'd go back to Beck" she said

" We? as in you're apart of that minority too?" I asked

" Ummm no im just saying" Tori says

" You dont find me attractive Tori?"i asked

" Well no i mean yes shit" Tori says getting flustered

" Which is it Tori yes or no?" I asked with a smirk

" Yes i think you're very attractive Jade i mean look at you you're fucking gorgeous and anyone would be lucky to walk with you at their side " Tori says

" Hmm well since I got my answer i think it's only right to show you why someone would be lucky to have me by their side." I said walking to the stereo and pluging my phone up

Tori gave me a weird look as I shuffled through the music until I found the song I was looking for the intro to Pain by three days Grace played as I walked over to Tori grabbing her by the hand and pushing her down onto the couch.

" Now just sit back and watch Vega" I said as I took off my Jacket

I started dancing to the music as i did in my dream seeing Tori watching with rapt attention only spurred me on more. I gyrated slowly to the music picking over my shoulder to look at Vega who was already pitching a tent in her shorts. So I got up and straddled her grinding myself on her already hard rod.

" Ja Jade" Tori says

" Yes Vega" I said

" What are you doing?" She asked

" Im showing you how lucky you would be with me by your side" I said

No more words were said Tori's soft lips connected with mine in a sweet and passionate kiss that rendered me helpless. Tori held me by my waist as her tongue slipped into my mouth and battled mine for dominance and of course I won but that didn't matter now because Tori was kissing down my jawline descending down to my neck where her soft lips pressed against my pulse point getting a sigh and moan out me. I was completely turned on and i was getting wetter by the minute feeling her hard cock rubbing against me as she sucked at my pulse point. I was losing my mind Tori's hands were caressing my lower back as she kissed my exposed cleavage my head lulled back at the feeling.

" Tori take me to your room " I said

I didn't have to tell her twice because before I knew it Tori was lifting me up and carrying me bridal style up the stairs to her room. Once we entered Tori put me down so she could close and lock the door behind her once that was done she grabbed me by my waist and attached her lips to mine to continue our make out session when I felt my heels hit the bed I knew there was no turning back I wanted this, I wanted Tori, and I wasnt leaving until the dream I had was pushed me down onto the bed and stood peering at me like a wild animal and boy did she look fucking sexy.

" Are you sure?" She asked

" Im positive " I said

She nodded and took off my boots then her hands traveled up my legs slowly sending chills up my spine as she did so when she finally reached the top of my leggings I nodded for her to go on and as she pulled them down I was pleased at the look of surprise on Tori's face.

" What's wrong Tori?" I asked in a husky but sexy voice

" You're not wearing any underwear" She says

" Nope not at all " I said with a smirk

She smiled and shook her head as she pulled them completely off me next was my tank top and once that was off I was laying naked as the day I came into the world. I felt Tori climb on top of me.

" Good God Jade you are so beautiful " Tori says before I stop her from capturing one of my nipples into her mouth

" Uh Uh im not going to be the only one naked here lose the sports bra, shorts, and boxers now" I said sitting up as i watched her do so.

Tori was more than happy to oblige me I watched her abs flexed as she took off her bra and i couldn't help but think about licking all over her six pack. Next were the shorts and I could already see her hardened member straining to break free from its confines it made my mouth water with anticipation. And lastly the boxers came off.

" Good lord Vega you're fucking huge!" I exclaimed making Tori laugh

" Well yeah " she says

I couldn't take it any longer if I didn't get that thing in my mouth right now I was going to pass out from too much excitement so I layed on my stomach so that I was eye to eye with Tori's monstrous cock and without warning took it into my mouth.

" Oh my god Jade!" Tori Screamed

Jesus I had dreamt of this for so long that i got lost in my menistrations I could hear Tori moaning and yelling swears and praises to god but I was too far gone to care nothing mattered but this sweet meat of hers that was practically fucking my tonsils but I was determined to give her the best fucking blow job of her life.

" Fuck Jade you're so good at this" she says.

For some odd reason I didn't feel like hearing Vega talk dont get me wrong I like hearing her talk but she's throwing my game off so I think its time that her mouth was a little ocupado.

" 69?" I asked

" Fuck yeah" Tori says

And then we were both off Tori eating my pussy like Thanksgiving dinner and me sucking her dick like I was mad at it. God Tori's tongue felt fucking amazing the way she moved it like a snake through grass I just couldn't get enough but I couldn't enjoy it too much because I could risk cuming before she could and I wanted us to cum together.

" God I love you're tongue Vega" I said before going back to sucking her off

After what seemed like forever Tori began to twitch in my mouth so I grabbed a hold of her balls and squeezed as I deep throated her and that was all it took to send her over the edge she busted her hot load down my wind pipes and I happily swallowed all of it. I tumbled over the edge a few seconds later and Vega licked and sucked me dry.

" Wow that was intense " Tori says

" not over yet Vega" I said as I reached into her beside drawer hoping to find a condom which I did.

I held up the gold wrapped condom and handed it to her I was really surprised that Vega was still hard after all that but I wasn't complaining. Once she put it on she beckoned me with her finger to get on top I happily obliged her and climbed on top once the head was inside I slid all the way down on her staff it hurt like hell at first because I wasn't used to someone so big Beck was average sized but Tori's was long and thick.

" You ok?" Tori asked

I nodded yes and proceeded to ride her. After a few minutes I was completely into it riding her like a horse in the Kentucky derby I was in heaven and so was Tori. I spun around with her still inside me with my back facing her i was set to ride her like Sea Biscuit in the reverse cowgirl position. I started off slow getting low moans and grunts out of Tori but when I kicked into high gear bouncing up and down her moans turned into screams.

" Aww mierda Jade Sí Montar esta mami polla" She says

Fuck that spanish is sexy I rode her a little bit longer before she sat up and pulled down into the doggy style position and rammed herself back into me.

" Holy fucking shit Tori oh god " I moaned out

Tori was fucking the living day lights out of me and I was loving every minute.

" Fuck Jade You're so fucking tight I dont think im going to last much longer" Tori says

" Ahhh Fuck me too babe let's cum together " I said

A few more pumps and Tori and I had tumbled over the edge saited and satisfied.

" So Jade where does this leave us now?" Tori asked

" Well let's just say Dorothy will be hearing from your new girlfriend on Monday " I said

Tori laughed and shook her head as we fell asleep in eachothers arm reality is great.


	4. Chapter 4

A Deal With The Devil: Tori

How did I get here? Why did I have to exchange my soul for my sister Trina's? Why the fuck am I so stupid?. So here I am at Hell's gate waiting to plead my case to the devil himself. The gates opened and a creature with sharp horns and long sharp finger nails came to greet me.

" The master will see you now" The creature said in a gruff voice.

He led me into the gates and I followed him up a stone path that was surrounded by fire on each side. I was scared shitless one wrong move and I could fall into the pit and be burned alive. The creature opened the double doors of the dark palace and I was actually shocked when we went inside there were no souls being tortured or demons running around just a bunch of evil looking statues that gave me the creeps. We walked down the long corridor to another set of double doors which the creature opened too.

" Wait in here Miss Vega the master will be in shortly" The creature said

I didn't know whether to wait or run but since I was already to freaked to run I decided to just wait. The room was a freak show there were alot of jars filled with dissected animals ,human body parts ,and God knows what else . I was starting to feel nauseous but before I got a chance to yak the study door opened and a cloaked figure slowly walked over to me this was it I was about to meet the devil himself and fry for all eternity for the sins of my idiot sister god why did I have to love her so much. Once the cloaked figure was right infront off me I went pale and thought my heart would stop right there but then the cloak dropped to the floor and what I thought would be a horrible monstrous creature was quite the opposite the Devil himself wasn't a him at all but a woman a very gorgeous woman at that. My eyes roamed over the specimen before me she was like a modern day Elvira but way better looking. She wore a long tight black form fitting dress that had a long v cut almost to her belly button exposing her cleavage and a long spilt up the dress exposing her pale leg and thigh. I might have stared a little too long because when my eyes met hers she had a devilish smirk upon her lips.

" Like what you see Tori?" She asked with an amused look on her face.

" Ummm sorry" I said totally embarrassed for perving on the devil.

" It's quite alright follow me" She says walking out of the study .

I obeyed and followed her into what came out to be a dining hall with a long black table surrounded by food, snacks, and drinks of all kinds.

" Sit Tori let us feast and talk" She said

I did as I was told and sat down. Another creature came with a platter that was covered and sat it in front of me.

" Enjoy" It said

" Go head Tori open it" She said

I was reluctant at first thinking it could be fried brains or some other gross shit I didn't want to think about but I opened it anyway to reveal Spaghetti and meatballs my favorite.

" Eat up Tori" She said eating her steak.

After we had our fill of the food, snacks, and soda we sat and talked.

" So Tori I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me so feel free to ask me anything you like" She said

" How come you're a girl?" I asked making all the creatures laugh .

" That's a weird question no one has ever asked me that before but it's not like I ever gave anyone the chance to " She said

" Please dont take it offensively but from what I was taught the Devil was you know a guy" I said

" Well that's a misconception because as you can see I'm all woman" She said

You most certainly are perfect and sexy in every way what the fuck why are you thinking things like this she's the devil for fucks sake.

" Hahahahaha having a little trouble with your inner monologue there Tori?" She asked laughing

" Wait what?" I asked

" I can hear your thoughts sweetheart and by the way thanks for the compliment" She said

I blushed a very dark red and turned away.

" So anything else you want to ask?" She asked picking at the black nail polish on her long claw like nails.

" What do I call you ? Like is it still Lucifer or Satan or Just Devil?" I asked

" I'm still trying to figure out where they came up with these stupid names for me but If you have to call , yell, or scream a name for me it'll be Jade" She said

" Jade I love that name" I said

" I know but moving on " Jade says

" Is God a woman too?" I asked

" Of course God's a woman Tori the only man you have to deal with is father time who dranks way too much and always falls on the lever that measures how fast time is moving the bastard ends up slowing it down and throwing the aging process out of wack and that's why most adults today look 12 " Jade says.

" Wow God's a woman and Father time is a drunk I've heard it all now " I said

" Well not everything we haven't discussed what to do with you yet" Jade says

I gulped this was it the part where she condemns me to an afterlife of pain and torment I hate you Trina.

" So what to do? alright since you gave up your soul to save your sister's which was completely stupid really because when Trina died her soul was supposed to come to me but since you exchanged your soul for hers you ended up taking her spot down here but the crazy shit about making a deal with death is that death isnt going to tell you that even though Trina got a second chance at life her soul didn't and everyday she's on earth her soul is rotting away inside of her body and eventually she'll die again but when her soul comes to me itll be all rotten and mangled it'll look like swamp thing and I really dont want to have to deal with that." She said

" Oh my God " I said putting my head in my hands.

" There is an alternative though Tori " Jade says

" What is it ?" I asked

" You can give yourself completely to me and I'll spare Trina" Jade says

" Are you kidding me your the fucking Devil I know better than to trust you everything you say or do is deceiving " I said

" Please Tori your sister was a fucking jewel thief she killed a man trying to escape and still got herself killed and for that she deserves to fry but because she has a great baby sister who was willing to risk her own soul to save her idiot sister who's probably out doing the same thing that caused her soul to be sent here in the first place but since im so deceiving she can rot for all i give a damn" Jade says.

" No Please! I dont want that to happen to her" I begged

" Then give in to me Tori as deceiving as I am you really don't have a choice right now her soul is going to rot and she'll die again 10 times worse than she did the first time and plus I can save your pretty little soul from burning for all eternity I know you want to I can hear your thoughts and I can feel your heart rate speed up and I know your wet with anticipation of what I might do to you" She said leaning forward so that I had a good view of her cleavage.

Fuck me and my stupid hormones even being dead doesn't stop me from being a horndog . As sexy as she is she's still The Devil and I could still burn for all eternity after she's done with me. But if I don't Trina's soul will rot. I had to make a decision sleep with the Devil and save Trina or Dont sleep with the Devil and burn for all eternity with Trina's rotten soul. I knew what I had to do .

" Alright I'll give myself to you but you have to promise to spare Trina" I said

" You have my word Tori" Jade says

I nodded.

" Now my minions will show you to where you'll bathe and after that they'll bring you to my boudoir" She said

I nodded again and the creatures took me by the hand and led me to a very luxurious looking bathroom where everything was black but elegant at the same time. The creatures left me and I stripped out of my clothing and got into the giant tub thay was filled with red roses. After washing my body and hair I reached for the robe that was left for me and put it on walking towards the door where the creatures were waiting to escort me to Jade. I was beyond nervous but there was no turning back now . The creature opened the double doors to Jade's room and told me to go in. I did as I was told and went inside the room. I looked at the room in complete awe it was way more beautiful than I Imagined it would be. A giant bed , art work, and what looked like a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling.

" So what do you think?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

" It's beautiful " I said

" So are you" She said moving my hair and kissing my neck softly.

This was beyond wrong but it felt so good and if I wasn't already in hell I'd probably be sent here. The more she kissed and touched me the more I felt like I was on fire I needed her and I needed her now. I dropped the robe that I was wearing standing completely nude in front of her. Jade's blue eyes gave me the look a lion gets when its ready to attack its prey she walked forward reaching out to touch me but I stopped her making her give me a confused look.

" Im naked should be naked too " I said getting a smirk from her.

As Jade began to shed her clothing I started thinking about every weird scenario possible that popped into my head about Jade's body. The first was that she could reach down and pull her skin off and turn into a weird demon , the second was that she was covered by burn scars, and the third was that she grew a tail and horns. I don't know what the hell I was thinking about but when I looked up all my thoughts went out the window because the creature in front of me wasn't horrible or grotesque Jade was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and she had the most gorgeous body I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon. They always said the Devil was the most beautiful Angel before being cast down here.

" Tori" Jade says in the most seductive voice I'd ever heard.

" Yes?" I asked

" You really need to work on your inner monologue hahahaha holy shit the thoughts that go through your mind hahahahaha really Tori grow a tail and horns hahahaha oh that's rich hahahahaha" Jade says laughing her head off.

" Don't make fun of me " I said with a pout.

" Hahahaha you are such a dork hahahahaha" Jade says continuing to laugh

" I know A devil who isn't going to get any tonight if she keeps laughing at me" I said sternly

" Alright alright im sorry it's not easy being able to read other peoples thoughts some are weird, scary, sickening, and funny as hell like yours but I didn't mean to upset you." She says

" Well then get over here and show me how sorry you are" I said in a sultry voice.

I didn't have to tell her twice Jade grabbed me and attached her lips to mine kissing me softly and passionately . I reciprocated the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Jade's tongue battled mine for dominance which she one but I wasn't complaining. She lifted me up so that my legs wrapped securely around her waist as we continued our make out session. Jade laid me down on the giant bed decorated in black satin. Jade grinded into my crotch sending shock waves through my body as she kissed and sucked at my pulse point massaging my left breast as she did so. My body was on fire I wanted her so badly that I didn't even care that she was the ruler of all things evil. Jade made her way down to my breasts and latched on to one of my nipples getting a soft moan out of me. She sucked the hardened nub gently while she pinched and tweaked the other.

" Mmmm" i moaned out

Jade switched over to my other nipple giving it the same treatment while her hand reached in between my legs and started massaging my clit.

" Ahhh uhhh shit " I moaned.

" Someone's excited " She says in a husky but sexy voice.

After Jade finished her assault on my breasts she kissed down body stopping just before she gets to the top of my mound. I was full of anticipation for what was to come next as she spread my legs getting a whiff of my arousal.

" You smell delicious Tori " She said before diving in to get a taste of me.

" Holy shit!" I screamed As Jade's extremely long tongue danced around my pussy.

She went up to gently suck on my clit making the hidden pebble come out of its hiding place. I had never experienced pleasure like this before I felt like my body was going to explode. She kept that up for a few more minutes before going back down to my entrance and inserting her tongue as far as it would go .

" Mmmmmmm Ahhhhh Jade " I moaned.

That long tongue of hers swirled around my insides like a snake moving through grass causing me to buck into her mouth. I was completely lost in the pleasure she was giving me and I don't think I would ever get tired of her doing all these sensuous things to my body.

"Oh mierda que se siente tan jodidamente bueno sigue haciendo eso oh" I moaned out

" Spanish huh Prepárate para el mejor jodido orgasmo de tu vida"She said ramming three fingers inside of me.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pleasure.

Jade fucked me into orgasmic bliss before straddling me.

" That was intense" I said

" Im glad you enjoyed it Tori but the next time you interrupt my beauty sleep with your wild sex dreams im going to put you to sleep permanently" Jade said but in trina's voice.

" What" I said opening my eyes and realizing I was in my room, in my bed, and a angry looking Trina was staring at me with her hands on her hips.

" What my ass Tori you woke me up im going to be hideous going to school now what the hell were you dreaming about anyway?" She asked

" Well I made a deal with death to save your soul from going to hell so I ended up going to hell for you and meeting the Devil who turned out to be Jade so I had to make another deal with her to save your soul from rotting away inside of your body so I had to sleep with the Devil to save you" I said

" Well first of all im not going to hell there's a special spot reserved in heaven just for me but Jade being the Devil i could believe even the you fucking her part but it wouldn't be to save me it would be to satisfy some sick twisted fantasy you have about Jade"Trina says

" You're probably right " I said 1

" Get some sleep baby sis and for God sakes keep it down" Trina says exiting my room and closing the door.

I fell back on my bed letting my head hit the pillow Trina was right it was just a fantasy I really weird erotic fantasy that'll never come true because Jade's in love with Beck and she hates me. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

My alarm went off around 7 am indicating that it was time for me to get ready for school but right before I went into the bathroom I saw Trina dressed up in a Greek goddess costume.

" Trina why are you dressed in that costume?" I asked

" Its Carnival at school today you have to wear a costume did you forget or something?" Trina asked

Shit I totally forgot I rushed back into my room and went into my closet to find a costume and miraculously I found one it was an angel costume complete with wings and a halo I bought it from this risque costume store when Steven and I were dating. After I did my morning routine I put the costume on and boy did I look sexy the top of the dress was a bustier with rhinestones all around it that made my boobs look bigger and the bottom was made like a ballerina tutu. I threw some white tights on along with some white Doc Marten boots and put on the wings and halo. I decided to put on dark makeup to make my features really come out. I walked out of the bathroom and Trina took one look at me and her eyes went wide.

" Well damn baby sis you look good " Trina said

" Thank you sis" I said.

" You gonna wear a jacket?" She asked

" Nope" I said

" Alright then let's go" Trina said heading down the stairs with me following suit.

We walked out of the front door and out to Trina's car. After we were all buckled in we headed out to Hollywood Arts . We pulled into the parking lot and parked before getting out and heading inside the double doors. The hallway was filled with students dressed in there costumes. I headed over to my locker to grab what I needed when Beck and Andre walked up to me in their Men In Black costumes.

" Hey Boys " I said closing my locker.

" Hey Tori looking good there" Beck said giving me a once over

" Sexiest Angel I ever seen" Andre said

" Thanks guys hey Beck have you seen Jade?" I asked

" No Jade and I broke up last night something about someone else catching her eye I'm not mad Jade and I haven't been into our relationship for a long time" Beck said

" Im sorry Beck" I said

" No worries Toro someone else has caught my eye too and she's over there so I'm going to go talk to her see you guys in class" Beck said walking over to a pretty blonde girl Hannah I think her name was.

" Well now that they're not together now you can pursue Ja Good God!" Andre exclaimed

" What?" I asked

Andre pointed down the hall at Jade who was dressed in a red shiny spandex cat suit that hugged every curve of her body just right with the zipper in front that was partially open at the top exposing her glorious cleavage and a tail swinging from her perfect ass , long red stiletto boots, devil horns, dark make up with blood red lipstick , and in her hand was a long red pitch fork. Fuck me I was already turned on by that dream but seeing her in this costume just made it 10 times worse. Jade made her way over to me and Andre and stood in front of me.

" Well damn Vega I've never seen a angel look so ummm...sinful" she said with a smirk

I didn't say anything back to her because I was too busy staring at her body in the costume she was wearing.

" Done eye sexing me Vega?" Jade asked

" Wait a minute what ? No I wasn't " I said snapping out of my trance.

" Sure you weren't " Jade said leaning in so that her lips were right by my ear.

" but honestly Vega I prefer the real thing" she said into my ear sending shock waves through my body.

" See ya in class Vega" She said walking away swaying her hips so that her tail swung from left to right.

God the things that girl does to me. I walked in Sikowitz's class without springing a leak and took my seat next to Andre.

" Alright class today is Carnival so we won't be doing too much but I will assign partners for the project that is due on friday Andre and Beck , Robbie and Cat , Jade and Tori , and the rest of you partner who you're sitting by" Sikowitz said

I looked over at Jade who had a devilish grin on her face. Class let out and we all headed outside to enjoy the festivities . I got on a few rides with Cat and Andre and even played a few games and won a couple prizes with Jade.

" Hey Vega let's get on the ferris wheel" Jade says

" Ok let's go" I said walking over to the ferris wheel with her.

We took our seats with me on the inside and Jade on the other side of me as the ride commenced. The ride took us all the way to the top before it stopped.

" Sorry folks the ride will start again shortly" The engineer of the ride said

" I guess were going to be stuck up here for a while" I said

" You say it as if it's a bad thing Vega why don't you just take the time out to enjoy our lovely veiw of Hollywood " Jade said

" Well since you put it that way this veiw is really nice" I said

" So how long Tori?" She asked

" How long what Jade ?" I asked

" Have you been into girls or rather how long have you been into me?" She asked

My eyes went wide and I started to stutter a little a bit because I tend to that when I get extremely nervous.

" Hey Vega calm down its cool you don't have to be afraid to tell me I just want to know" she said

" Honestly Jade I started liking you around the first time I got you and Beck back together" I said

" Really why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked

" Because I saw how heartbroken you were over the break up so I put my feelings aside and helped you two get back together " I said

" Well if I'd known that I probably wouldn't have gone back to him" She said

" Wait if you'd known you wouldn't have gone back to him are you telling me what I think your telling me?" I asked

" Yes Vega I'm telling you what you think im telling you I like you too" Jade says

" Really how long?" I asked

" I guess around the time that you started liking me but since I know that you feel the same I dont have to keep up that whole being mean to you charade" She said

" I guess so " I said looking into her eyes

Jade leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet kiss before breaking the kiss.

" I have a confession Vega" Jade says

" Ok what is it?" I asked

" There's nothing wrong with the ferris wheel I paid the guy 50 bucks to stop it so we could have this conversation" She said

" Aww come here " I attaching my lips to hers again.

Jade deepened the kiss battling my tongue for dominance and that's when dam broke I was so turned on I couldn't help what i did next. I grabbed Jade's hand and placed it between my legs letting her feel how wet she hadl gotten me.

" Jesus Vega spring a leak much" Jade said

" It's what you do to me it's what you've always done to me" I said

" Fuck" Jade said attaching her lips back to mine.

As soon as Jade deepened the kiss again the ferris wheel began to move. Jade and I quickly sat back as the ride began to move us downward but Jade's hand stayed between my legs. She moved my lacy thong to the side and her long slender fingers began to message my clit im so glad that the new ferris wheels have a door so that no one could see what we were doing. I sat back and enjoyed the feeling of of Jade's fingers massaging me.

" Mmmm" I moaned

Jade looked at me as if she had heard the most beautiful sound in the world but the ride was over way too soon and the movement of her fingers stopped much to my annoyance.

" Text Trina and tell her I'm giving you a ride" Jade says as we got off of the ferris wheel.

I did as I was told and texted Trina . We grabbed our prizes and decided to skip the rest of carnival . As we reached the parking lot Jade looked around to make sure none of the school officials were out there so we rushed to her car and got in. We drove into the Hollywood Hills past my house to Jade's. We pulled into the gates of Jade's mansion of a house and parked next to a black Ducati and got out of the car.

" Nice bike is it your Dad's?" I asked

" No actually it's mine my Dad bought it for me for Christmas" Jade says

I would imagine Jade had a whole bunch of expensive things because both of her parents were brain surgeons. We walked inside of her house and I was in complete awe of the big beautiful home. Jade led me upstairs to her room and when she opened the scissor clad door I was pleasantly surprised to see that Jade's room looked relatively normal a big Cali King bed, a 60in flatscreen was mounted on her wall, she had a couch and love seat in the corner, and a desk for her laptop to sit on. I was way too fascinated with Jade's room to pay attention to what the raven haired beauty was doing. Jade had stepped out of her boots and walked behind me moving my hair to the side so could have better access to my neck.

" Mmmm" I moaned softly as Jade nibbled on my neck gently.

I turned around to attach my lips back to hers as we battled eachothers tongues for dominance. I held Jade by her waist as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I wanted Jade and I wanted her now. I broke the kiss and pushed Jade up against the wall and attacked her pulse point get a low moan out of her .I sucked at the soft flesh making sure to leave a mark before getting thrown against the wall with a sexy lust filled Jade staring at me like a lioness stalking her prey.

" Strip" She said in a husky but sexy voice

I stared at her with a sexy challenging look and said.

" Why dont you do it for me"

Jade gave me a devilish grin before walking up to me, grabbing me by the arm , and giving me a quick kiss before she started taking off my costume. I slipped out of my boots and Jade took off my tights running her hands up the length of my legs making me shiver with excitement. She told me to turn around so she could unzip the dress and once it was unzipped she let it drop to the floor leaving me in nothing but my lacy thong. I could hear Jade's breathing speed up so I turned around with my arms covering my breasts and looked into Jade's eyes which were filled with so much lust and want I could barely stand it.

" God Tori you're so beautiful " She said

" So are you" I said giving her a small smile

She walked closer to me and pulled my arms away from my breasts so that they were exposed to her lust filled eyes and ran her hands over my flat toned stomach until she reached my small bit perky breasts. My breath hitched when I felt Jade's soft hands caressing them and gently squeezing them as her thumbs rolled over my nipples.

" Mmmm oh Jade" I moaned

Then as soon as her hands were there they were gone making me whimper but when I looked at Jade she was pulling the zipper from her costume down where it stopped at the top of mound.

" Wanna do the honors?" She asked stepping out her boots.

I nodded and walked up to her grabbing the opening of her costume and pulling it off her shoulders exposing her pale white skin to my view and did I mention I finally got to see her boobs I gotta tell you those bustiers she wears do them no justice they're a whole lot bigger than I thought. I continued to pull the cat suit off of her and once it was off Jade was left standing in nothing but a red satin thong.

" Damn you're gorgeous" I said

" And so are you now get your gorgeous ass up her" Jade says

I stood up and Jade wrapped her arms around me pressing her breasts against mine I could definitely get used to this. She kissed me passionately as we caressed eachothers bodies before Jade hoisted me up so that my legs wrapped securely around her waist and carried me over to the bed. Jade laid me down and got on top of me with her knee planted against my crotch. I let out a sigh of appreciation when Jade attached her lips to my pulse point moving her knee back and forward causing me to get wetter from the friction. Jade kissed my shoulder making her way down to my chest once she got to the top of my breasts she gently grabbed them giving them a gentle squeeze making me moan. The pads of her thumbs rolled over my nipples making them hard before latching on to one.

" Ahhhh uhhh Jade" I moaned as she continued her assault on my nipples.

Jade switched from one nipple to the other while her hand slid down my stomach and into my lacy thong. She then spread my lips and began to rub me slowly.

" Mmmm" I moaned softly

" Damn Vega you're so wet for me" Jade says before returning back to my nipples.

Quick confession I could seriously cum just from someone sucking my nipples so the more she kept sucking the closer I got.

" Jade uhhh mmmm you have to stop that or Uhhh im going to cum Ahhh" I said

" Which part Vega the rubbing or the sucking?" She asked

" The sucking" I said

" So you're telling me you can cum just from me sucking your nipples?" She asked

" Yes" I moaned

" This is I have got to see" Jade says speeding up her menistrations on my clit and continued to suck on my nipples.

" Oh my God Jade " I moaned

She switched from one nipple to the other sucking, licking, flicking, gently biting. I was so close Jade was pleasuring me so good that my brain had fried I completely lost all train of thought because I was lost in the feeling Jade was giving me.

" Ahhhh uhhh shit Oh god Jade Im cummming !" I screamed as my orgasm coursed through me.

" Damn Vega you weren't kidding were you? you completely soaked your thong" Jade says

" Well take it off and I told you I could cum that way" I said

Jade smirked and removed my thong and hers and climbed on top of me grinding her pussy into mine. No more words were said just moans and cries of pleasure could be heard acrossed the room. We sent eachother into ecstasy multiple times that night and I'm super happy that I had that dream because now I have my little devil all to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The lustful dream: Jade

Jade's Pov

Every night she came to me flashing a cheeky smile. Her lust filled eyes roamed over my body as I lay still in my bed waiting for her to take me. She moves towards me slowly her naked body just barely a shadow in the small light pearing through my window. I'm filled with anticipation of what's to come and I feel myself growing wetter as the thoughts of our many liaisons appear in my mind. She climbs on my bed and crawls over to me looming over me as she captures my lips. She tastes like honey with a hint of something forbidden I loved it. Her tongue begins to trace over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant so that our tongues can dance together slowly. A soft satisfied moan escapes me I loved kissing her the feel of her soft lips on mine and the feel of her long nimble fingers tangle in my hair set the pace of our activities. We kissed passionately as my hands caressed her body making soft moans and satisfied hums escape her. She breaks the kiss only to kiss my cheek before she makes her way down to my neck where she nips slightly at the thin skin around my pulse point. I let out a loud moan when her lips finally suctioned around it sucking hard at my skin leaving her mark. The sting of the mark fades when she licks at it and kisses it better before trailing kisses down my shoulder and collarbone. Her soft hands cup my breasts as she kisses the top of them before licking the valley between them.

":Ahhh" I moan as her thumbs move across my pierced nipples

She looks up at me before her right thumb is replaced by her talented tongue.

" Oh God " I moan

She flicked at the hardened bud before her lips suctioned around it while her she pinched and tweaked the other. I begin to squirm as her teeth grazed the small bud sending pleasure to every fiber of my being before she switched over to the other giving it the same treatment. When my nipples were good and hard and coated with her saliva she began to kiss down my body stopping to kiss and lick around my belly button. She purposely skips my mound so that she could kiss up my legs and inner thighs driving me crazy. She finally spreads my legs wider running her nose up my nether lips.

" Mmm you smell delicious Jade " she says before her tongue swipes against me

" Mmmm" I moaned as her tongue probed me

She teases me moving her tongue relatively slow and missing my clit purposely I couldn't take it.

" Tori" I say her name in a voice that was borderline desperate

I wanted her to stop playing around and give me what I needed, wanted, and craved.

Her eyes meet mine in a silent understanding before her tongue started to flick at my hidden pebble making it come out of it's hiding place.

" Mmm Uhhhh" I moan as her lips suctioned around it still flicking at it.

She kept that up for a few more minutes before releasing the small pebble and trailing down to my entrance slowly inserting her tongue inside me.

" Ahhh fuck Tori " I moaned out

She instantly found my sweet and wiggling her tongue to catch the sprays of my essence. I was close and I'm guessing she knew this because her tongue was now replaced by three fingers.

" Oh God ummm fuck " I moaned

She moved above me so that she capture my lips letting me taste myself as she fucked me into a stupor. I feel my walls tighten around her fingers as my release builds up.

" Let go Jade cum for me" She said

And that was all it took for me to tumble over the edge screaming her name.

I opened my eyes to see her beautiful smile began to fade.

" Until next time Jade " she said as she disappeared completely

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock snapped me into reality. I sat up in my bed sweaty and wet from the recurring wet dream I've been having for months since I've came to grips about wanting my nemesis Tori Vega. I had to admit when she first came to Hollywood Arts I hated her not because she took all the roles from me or the thought of her wanting Beck. It was because she's everything I'm not. She's kind and funny and people love her then there's me who ever one fears and hates but no matter what I did to stop her from trying to be my friend she always won me over head over feet.

I got out of my bed and shrugged off to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

I walked into Hollywood Arts with my coffee in hand heading over to my locker to grab my books for the day and that's when I saw her standing next to her locker engrossed in a conversation with Cat, Robbie, and Andre. She looked up at me smiling with the smile that was specifically reserved for me or atleast that's what I liked to think. She was coming towards me God she looked gorgeous in something so simple and so her skinny jeans, a Purple off the shoulder shirt, and Purple converse.

" Good morning Jade" She said

" Top of the morning to you Vega how goes it?" I asked

" I don't know I'm really tired today" Tori said

" How come?" I asked

" Well lately I've been having these dreams and when I wake up from them I can't fall back asleep" she said

That peaked my interest.

" And what're these dreams about Vega?" I asked

" Now that my friend is confidential" Tori said

" Aww come on Tori" I said

" No can do compadre see you in class" she said walking away adding an extra sway in her hips

Could it be that Vega was dreaming of me too? I mean that was wishful thinking but we are suffering from the same symptoms sometimes I wake from those dreams so hot and bothered that I have to practically ride my vibrator back to sleep. I walked to class thinking about how I was going to get Vega to tell me about her dreams.

The day went by uneventful Vega and I talked about everything except her dreams so I decided after school I was going to go to Vega's house so I could get to the bottom of this. Vega didn't have a 7th period so she usually went home after Mr. Marks class so I ditched the last 20 minutes of class and headed over to her place.

I pulled up in front of Vega's house and noticed that her car was the only one in the driveway so I got out and walked up the path to her front door. I didn't even bother ringing the door bell I just walked in. The living room was empty so I guess Vega was in her room so I headed up the stairs to her room and as I got closer I could hear what sounded like moans very sexy loud moans so I pressed my ear to the door but the door wasn't closed all the way so it opened enough for me to get a view of Vega who was laying on her bed with a small t shirt on and nothing else with her legs spread open pleasuring herself. I flooded my underwear as I watched her wither around her bed as she rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples through her t shirt. I had took voyerism to a whole new level as I stood in her doorway watching as she moaned and played with herself.

" Ahhh Uhhh Jade fuck" Tori moaned out

My eyes widened Tori had just moaned my name as she came she had been dreaming about me. I was in shock and in disbelief not realizing that her breathing had gone back to normal and that she was now staring at me just as wide eyed trying to cover herself up. The scream of my name snapped me out of my trance.

" Huh ?" I asked stupidly

" What're you doing here Jade?" Tori asked

At this point I was completely lost for words what the hell was I doing here? Oh yeah I came over here to find out about Tori's dreams but instead I got a peep show.

" I wanted to talk to you about your dreams so I came over and when I walked in you weren't downstairs so I came up here now here we are" I said

" So you show up to my house unannounced and you stand there and watch me pleasure myself ?" She asked completely mortified

" Pretty much" I said

" Oh My God" she said pulling the duvet over her head.

" Vega look I won't tell anyone but I have a question for you" I said

" What is it?" Vega asked coming up from under the blanket

" How long?" I asked

" How long for what?" She asked

" I heard you moan my name Tori how long have you liked me?" I asked

Tori let out a sigh shaking her head.

" It started after the break up I started realizing that I had feelings for you and that's when the dreams started at first they were innocent like us holding hands , going on dates, kissing then they turned into lust filled dreams with you coming in every night and making love to me" She said

I smirked because those were exactly how my dreams were.

" But it doesn't matter because you don't feel the same" She said

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

" Well Vega there you go assuming because just like you I've been having dreams too wonderful sexy erotic dreams" I said as a matter of factly

" You've been dreaming about me Jade?" Tori asked

I nod

" Since when?" She asked

" Way before the break up I'll tell you that it's one of the reasons why I broke up with Beck for good " I said

" So this means you like me too" she said

" Yes I like you too Vega a whole lot and honestly if I don't have you right now I'm going to explode " I confessed

" So no dinner first?" Tori asked

" Oh my God Tori" I said

" I'm just kidding I want you too seeing you today really got me going as you can see" she said

" Well then how about we make our dreams come true" I said capturing her lips.

Tori reciprocated by tangling her hands in my hair. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. Tori battled my tongue for dominance which I won but Tori didn't care because she was too busy caressing my breasts through my shirt getting a low groan out of me.

" Take your clothes off Jade" Tori said breaking the kiss

She didn't have to tell me twice I hopped off the bed and started removing my clothes and since Tori didn't have anything but a t shirt on she quickly took it off and threw it somewhere behind her exposing her beautiful tan body to my lust filled eyes. I quickly discarded my bra and underwear and climbed on the bed and planted myself between Tori's legs. We both moaned at the feeling of our wet pussies rubbing up against each other. I captured Tori's lips again kissing her fevorishly as her hands caressed my sides. I moved over to her cheek kissing down to her neck where I sucked hard at her pulse point making sure to mark her as mine. I continued my journey down to her collarbone making my way to her small but perky breasts. I kissed the top of her mounds as I gently squeezed them stopping to lick between the valley between them. I ran the pads of my thumbs over her already hardened nipples before I latched onto one of the hardened buds making Tori moan loudly. I licked around her areola before flicking and nipping at her nipple sucking it back into my mouth.

" Oh my God Jade yes" Tori moaned

I smirked before switching to the other one giving it the same treatment. After I was done pleasuring her breasts I kissed down to her stomach stopping to lick around her belly button before descending down to her pussy. I spread Vega's legs smelling her arousal and boy did she smell delicious. I decided to stop fucking around and get to it I laid down on my stomach so I was face to face with her pussy and slid my tongue down her slit getting my first taste of her. I have to say her taste already had me addicted. I let my tongue do a couple more laps before going up to her clit and sucking on it gently.

" Ahhhh mmmm" Tori moaned

I flicked at the small pebble making it come out of its hiding place before sucking it back into my mouth. Once it was nice and hard I trailed my tongue back down to her entrance and slowly pressed inside of her making Tori squeal in delight. I probably would've been laughing my ass off at the noise she just made if I wasn't so focused on driving her crazy. I wiggled my tongue around in search of her g spot and when I found it I was rewarded with sprays of her essence. I kept that up until I felt her walls start to constrict around my tongue so I quickly pulled it out and replaced it with three of my fingers.

" Oh God Jade fuck!" She moaned

I don't know what it was about Vega swearing but it was turning me on even more. I sawed in and out of her slowly before picking up speed and fucking her faster and harder.

" Oh Jade yes just like that" Tori moaned out as she began to ride my fingers

I used my other hand to pinch and tweak her nipples while pounding into her with the other.

" si jade oh dios mio jodeme" She said

Holy fuck that Spanish was sexy so I worked over time to bring Vega to orgasmic bliss. Vega moaned out more Spanish, obscenities, and other naughty shit mixed in with my name as she tumbled over the edge. I helped her ride out her orgasm as she got her breathing under control before pulling out her slowly. I looked at my Vega covered fingers before placing them in my mouth and sucking her juices off of them. Vega watched me with a predatory look before snatching my fingers out my mouth and covering my mouth with hers. Tori tasted herself on my tongue as she sucked on it slowly. Vega pushed me onto my back and straddled me going straight for my pulse point. I moaned as she sucked hard pulling my hair as she did so. After she left her mark she kissed my shoulder and collarbone squeezing my breasts as she ran her tongue over the top of them sliding it between the valley between them. Vega sat up and looked at me as she pinched and tweaked my pierced nipples.

" Mmmm fuck Tori" I moaned as I bit my bottom lip

Tori leaned forward and suckled my right nipple into her mouth as she continued to pinch and tweak the other. God Vega's mouth felt wonderful and when she bit down on it I almost lost it. She took her time pleasuring my nipple before she switched over to the other one giving it the same treatment. After my nipples were good and coated with Vega's saliva she trailed her tongue all the way down to my dripping wet pussy and spread my legs wide. She stared at it in amazement before her head disappeared between my legs.

" Uhhh Fuck Tori Ahhh" I moaned as her tongue did laps up and down my slit

Tori went up to my clit and flicked at it annoyingly slow making me buck into her but she held my hips down Vega looked up at me with a smirk before sucking it into her mouth.

" Fuck yes Vega Harder" I moaned out

Tori did as she was told and sucked on my clit harder.

" Unnnn uhhh ahhh" I moaned

She kept that up for a few more minutes before going down to my entrance and inserting her tongue inside me.

" Oh God" I moaned as her tongue wiggled around inside of me hitting my g spot instantly

Tori stopped wiggling her tongue and started moving it in and out of me tongue fucking me.

" Yes yes Vega like that uhh fuck Just like that" I moaned riding her tongue

Then without warning three fingers were rammed inside of me making me scream out loud in pleasure. Vega sawed in and out of me at a fast pace making me ride her fingers faster. I felt my climax building and I guess Vega felt too because she leaned forward and bit down on my nipple sending me flying over the edge screaming her name. She helped me ride out my orgasm before pulling her fingers out of me slowly and crawling next to me wrapping her arm around my midsection.

" Wow Vega that was amazing " I said

" Better than your dreams?" She asked

" Definitely" I said kissing the side of her head

Vega and I went a couple of more rounds before I left and headed home. That night I dreamed of Vega again and when I woke up this time my phone went off. It was a text from Vega.

VEGA:

COME AND MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE XOXO

I smiled and texted her back

ME :

AS LONG AS YOU MAKE MINE COME TRUE

VEGA:

YOU GOT IT

ME:

OMW.


End file.
